


Or the One Where the Sheets Get Ruined

by CousinNick



Series: Or that One Where Jean is Trans, Because None of you Other Dickmunches Wrote it [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I am an idiot please forgive me, M/M, Trans, Trans Male Character, tw: menstration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinNick/pseuds/CousinNick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt will not be deterred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or the One Where the Sheets Get Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Am I kicked out of the fandom yet?  
> This was a prompt request I did a while ago given to me by an anon, "ok Jean and Marco want to have sex and they start doing it only to find out that Jean got his period early and that's how they find out and it's just really awkward for them both and they never really talk about it again." ENJOY

Marco was nipping at his throat, teeth grating over flesh, leaving stinging red marks that made Jean gasp. He knew they would bloom into plum-dark bruises, angry hickey’s that would tell a story to anyone that saw them that Jean Kirschtein had gotten thoroughly fucked by his boyfriend in the best possible of ways. Jean grinned, welcoming Marcos hot mouth on his neck, lips dragging up to lick and bite at his ear. 

“F-fuck, okay, bed — bed now,” Jean groaned as Marcos hands wandered from his hips to grab hard at his ass, fingers flexing. Jean laughed breathlessly, Marcos eager hands digging themselves underneath Jeans pants and boxers to seek out bared flesh, soft and warm. 

Finding that Marco was a little preoccupied with his lips massacring of Jeans blushing skin, Jean found he himself had to take control. So, with a smirk that was entirely bright flashing teeth, Jean grabbed at Marcos belt buck, rotating his hips slightly into the other, their crotches, clothed erections briefly grinding against each other. As Marco gasped, mouth releasing Jean, Jean pivoted Marco, hooking his foot with the others ankle, dragging him on top of him as Jean fell winded to the bed. Messy sheets being collected in his white knuckled grip, Marco grinned, eyes hazy with barely curbed lust, before the freckled man was un-looping and unlatching Jeans belt. Jean raised his hips, arching his back as the other stripped him of his pants, boxers, and packer. Throwing them to the floor, Marco took a few precious seconds to strip himself of his own pants and briefs, dick flushed between his legs. 

Breathing and leaning into his boyfriends neck, Marco moaned, fingers running down Jeans belly, hips, thighs, grabbing at the flesh and strong lean muscles he found there, easing Jeans knees apart to slot himself against the other. Jean arched his back easily again, trying to keep himself patient as Marco wrapped a condom on his dick, slicking himself up. Jean could hear his pants — that blow job in the car had done a number on the other man, Jean had been quite greedy with his mouth. Jean was quite pleased how easily he had the other wrapped around his finger. He certainly wasn’t complaining.

Biting his lip in what he hoped was a hot lustful gesture and not a terribly overdone dorky one, he hummed as Marco tentatively began to work him open with the tip of his cock, Jean was already incredibly wet, even he could feel it, his cum leaking down his thighs. It only hurt for a few long winded seconds, but then, Marco stilling inside Jean, he greedily started to steal kisses from the other, eyes closed as he shifted into Jeans tightness. Jean felt himself clench at Marcos cock, wanting, needing more. 

"Fuck, you’re really… ah, wet.” Marco ground out, Jean grabbing at his ass, urging him, pushing more of Marcos heavy cock inside him.

"I..hah, I know… are you complaining?" Jean grinned, feeling the wind being knocked out of him as Marco sped up, leaning back to blink down at Jean with a sweetened smile, "Of course not, love ya’, any way you are…" Marco slurred happily, picking up his pace. Jean huffed, smiling back, wrapping his legs around Marcos waist, effectively locking him in, pressed flush to him. "Prove it," the two toned blond challenged, earning a growl for his troubles. Licking into Jeans mouth one last time, Marco, feet hanging off slightly from the bed, steadied himself, rocking into Jeans body with fervor, loving how fucking wet Jean was, greedily sucking Marco in with each thrust. 

Opening his eyes, watching Jeans body curl and arch with the others thrusts and plunges, Marco licked his lips, finding himself falling in love with the other man all over again. The way Jeans body was slicked with sweat, thighs shined wet with cum, Jeans own lips bitten red and slick with spit, Marco groaned, wanting to watch his dick sink in and out of Jeans tight body. 

Flicking his eyes downward, his gaze caught the flash of something sticky, something that was definitely not the others sweat or cum… Marco slowing his thrusts, paused to watch the tight sheen of the condom come back with an awkward color… almost like a….red?

"OH MY GOD." Marco stopped thrusting, stilling himself, hands on either side of Jeans head. 

"WHAT?" Jean bolted upright, blinking at Marcos suddenly shocked face. Grabbing at Marcos cheek, his eyes still wide, Jean made the other look at him. "What’s wrong?!" 

"I THINK I’M BLEEDING, I THINK… OH GOD DID I BREAK MY DICK?" Marco chocked out, fearing that he had indeed perhaps, broke off his dick? That was possible, right? Too much blood directed to his dick, too much excitement? Had he been thrusting too hard?

"MARCO. MARCO." Jean suddenly shouted to the other, face flushing red at the realization of what was the issue at hand. But Marco was still stuttering, swallowing thickly. 

"JEAN, JEAN I THINK I SNAPPED MY DICK OFF — OR, OR SOMETHING."

"GOD DAMN IT, MARCO LISTEN TO ME." Jean grabbed either side of Marcos face, squishing his cheeks, but still Marco could only rave. 

"I — I DON’T FEEL ANY PAIN BUT I THINK THAT’S THE ADRENALINE — OH GOD WHAT IF I DIE FROM BLOOD LOSS? JEAN!"

"MARCO, MARCO IT’S ME. MARCO IT’S FUCKING ME. I’M THE ONE THAT’S BLEEDING — NOW GET THE FUCK OFF." Jean screamed, kicking Marco in the stomach, effectively dumping him off the bed and on his naked ass. 

"….Jean?" Marco sniffed, watching as the other was wriggling in the sheets, trying to untangle himself, peeling his bloodied thighs from the blankets. 

"KINDA BLEEDING HERE, BODT." Jean snapped right back, sitting up and shuffling on wobbly legs to the bathroom. Marco, looking at the blood stained condom on his dick — only slightly grossed out, threw the bloodied condom away. Bare ass and naked, he scurried down the hallway to find Jean who was holed up in the bathroom. Waiting for Jean to finish, he collected Jean in his arms as soon as the other came out, a frown on his face — eyes looking to have been slightly scrubbed raw with tears. 

Kissing Jeans temple, Marco hugged the other to him.

"That is the most badass thing I think I’ve ever seen and participated in, in my entire life." Marco hummed against Jeans still slightly sweat soaked hair. "And I’ve lit things on fire before with a crossbow." Marco grinned. 

Jean swatted the others shoulder playfully, snorting a huff of laughter. Wiping the subsided tears that had only previously threatened to fall from his eyes, Jean let Marco shuffle him towards the couch. 

Then, to the sounds of the tv in the background, The two lazily ground against each others crotches, Jean on top of Marco, till, with a languid cry, Jean came in his batman shorts, Marco against Jeans stomach.

They giggled like dopey High Schoolers, making the other promise to never speak of this again, on pain of being lit on fire with a cross bow.


End file.
